Stay With Me
by KiraDood5
Summary: Everything that Paulo knows is suddenly crumbling around him. He feels scared and alone, so he turns to the one friend he can confide in who can listen to him. But this may change things so much that everyone will be affected. [Rated M for future reasons.]


Stay With Me

Ring tone.

"This is Mike."

"Hey, Mike, it's Paulo."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I just wanted to, well... thank you. For sticking up for me when Abbey... y'know."

"Oh. Well, what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have done that just because Daisy asked you to go to the con when he was too nervous to say so."

"Yeah... Yeah."

Brief silence.

"Still ther-"

"Hey, uh... Mike? Is it alright if I can come over to your place today?"

"O-Oh! Well, sure! Just take your time, man."

"Thanks."

Dial tone.

Chapter 1 - Falling Away From Me

Saturday. Right when the Somali hung up on his friend so suddenly, he sucked in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up and quickly shuffled the sheets on his bed until they were neat. Paulo didn't want to admit it, but ever since he started to question his sexuality, he felt everything around him change, like he's suddenly looking at life through someone else's eyes. It felt really weird, to say the least.

It's been how long since the convention incident? Almost a week or so? Maybe more. He didn't really like thinking about that day. Things have been slightly strained with most of the group afterwards, except for Mike. He was always so nice to Paulo, becoming more worried about him.

"Heh... Like I deserve it..."

12:47 AM. Probably a good time to get going. Paulo grabbed a quick snack for the road, told his dad that he was going to a friend's place, and went out the door. "Okay... Now or never, Paulo. Ya gotta do this."

It took some time to walk all the way to Mike's house, like always. At least Paulo needed the cardio, he's been cooped up in his own house a bit too much for now. But he stepped up to Mike's front door and hesitated for a couple seconds before knocking on the door. A muffled voice spoke up from inside the house.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!"

A few more seconds passed until the front door opened with a faint creak. "Hey, Paulo! Come in." Obviously, Mike was happy to see Paulo coming over to visit. He was always some good company to have, even if things were a bit awkward lately. "Ummm, do you need anything at all? I've got some snacks in the pantry if you-"

"No, I'm fine, I ate on the way here. Thanks, though." Paulo cut Michael off briefly, obviously feeling a bit apprehensive, but not to the point of totally visible nervousness. All he had to do was put on a semi-genuine smile and laugh a bit. Looks like it worked well enough, Mike doesn't look that suspicious at all.

"Well, just make yourself at home, Paulo. You're always welcome here." The grey cat gave him a warm smile that was just enough to make his heart race just a bit. Dammit, why is he so cute...

Idle hours passed by. Playing video games, watching some shows on TV, talking about school, doing a bit of reluctant studying, it was all typical, really. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a high school student. It was normal enough. Uneventful.

"Michael, I'm going to go grocery shopping quick!"

"Okay, mom!"

The front door shut as Mike smiled. "Alright, house to ourselves for a bit, then! I dunno what else to do, I guess." The Korat chuckled sheepishly, but Paulo's expression turned a bit... somber. He didn't notice it until Mike looked at him, concern on his face. "Paulo... You alright?" He suddenly snapped out of his quick stupor and shook his head.

"I, uh... ahahah..." The forced laugh from the Somali only made everything much more awkward in that moment. "Hey... do we need to talk again?" Mike said, reaching a hand out to the orange cat, only for Paulo to suddenly step back a bit, his expression growing slightly more grim.

"...Y-Yeah. We do." He muttered, eyes looking at the ground as a small pink hue grew on his cheeks. Wordlessly, he walked up to Micheal's room, with him following shortly after. "Hey, Paulo... what's wrong?" Mike began, but was quickly cut off again as the quiet Somali sat on the edge of the bed with a deep sigh. "Can you shut the door? It'd make me feel a bit more comfortable." Paulo said, quickly shifting his eyes to the room's door. Mike hesitated, but did as Paulo told him to do, sitting next to him on the bed. "If it's really bothering you, don't be afraid to say anything."

Gulping down a bit of saliva and biting his bottom lip, Paulo looked away from Mike. He could feel his heart practically burst out of his chest at this point. 'Come on you idiot, just say it,' he thought to himself. It took just a moment for him to finally speak up. "Mike... You ever feel like ya' just... Dunno anything about yourself anymore?"

The question itself came as a big surprise to Mike. That was a pretty loaded question to ask suddenly, especially from a guy like Paulo. But then again, both of them are still wondering what to do at this point. "Wow, uh... I'm not sure? I guess I'm still confused about some things in my life, but... Everything? That's a lot to take in."

The response was welcome to Paulo, but it still didn't solve any of his problems right now. He needed some kind of closure to this point. He grit his teeth and felt his stomach churn. Beating around the bush would only make things worse. But even still, he couldn't help but to feel his throat choke up a bit.

He suddenly hugged Mike tightly and coughed softly. "I-I don't wanna feel alone anymore, man...! Lucy's at a new place entirely, Tess is going to college, Jasmine thinks I'm a brat, and... Just...!" At this point, Paulo just let his feelings run rampant in front of his friend, who was too stunned to do anything. He could only just stare at the now-crying Paulo clinging onto him like he lost everything. But Mike held Paulo and attempted to calm him down. "Hey, hey..." He whispered as he patted the sobbing cat's back.

Paulo's eyes blurred with tears, streaming down his face and matting Mike's fur. "Guh... I seem like some weak piece of shit, don't I?" Mike pushed Paulo back just a bit and looked him in the eyes. "Paulo. You've been through a lot recently. The situation with Lucy is my fault, and I'm sorry... Tess is just moving on, Jasmine just wasn't for you in the end. But you'll always be my friend."

"No, no, that's not the point!" The Somali managed to shoke out before falling silent once more, breathing quickly as his eyes continued to well up with tears. He shook in desperation and anguish from fear. It was now or never.

"M-Mike... Mike, I love you, okay? You and your stupid... everything. Man, you've just been there for me so much and... I wanna return the favor."

...

"Wh-What...?"


End file.
